As shown in FIG. 1A, computer cases including laptop cases generally have a bottom cover 102 and a top cover 104 that close with a zipper 106, for example, to encase the computer. It is also common to have elastic side retention straps 110 that connect the bottom of the case to the top of the case to hold the top of the case against the display portion 112 of the computer 114 when it is opened for use. A long-standing problem with the traditional design described above is that the side straps 110 get caught in the computer, or the zipper, when the case is closed.
FIG. 1B shows how the strap 110, no longer stretched, can get caught in the hinged keyboard and display portions of the computer 114, and FIG. 1C illustrates how the strap 110 can get caught in the zipper 106, causing the user to push the strap back into the case to continue closing the case. Indeed, straps 110 often get caught in the hinge of the laptop or the zippers when closing. If the strap is caught in the computer, it may cause damage to the computer or may not allow it to go to sleep. If caught in the zipper, the strap can tear or ruin the zipper if pulled too hard.